Snake
by newaccountunderpennamekavic
Summary: A girl shows up, wanting to enlist... and Hijikata lets her join! She even wins against Souji easily in a battle. He begins to wonder her origins, and later finds out her connections with Hijikata and Suzu... falling in love with her all at the same time.


**A/N: **Well, I decided to stop being lazy and start working on some fan fics and doujins. Visit my page at kavic. and also R&R please! This is also my first Peace Maker Kurogane fic, as well as the first fic I've written in over a year... I've only watched up to episode 12, so if I get something wrong, please correct me KINDLY in a review. Thanks!

The whole story will be in Souji's and Suzu's POV (point of view).

-----------------------

**Chapter One: Ordinary Beginning**

**SOUJI'S POV **

I was appalled by what I had seen—well, not exactly _appalled_, but surprised, felt very fortunate to see such a scene while I was still alive, at any rate. Seeing an ordinary girl wield a sword was rare, no, next to impossible to see in this era, yet I stood face-to-face with a beautiful, long-haired girl, fully dressed in pink kimono and sandals, holding a bamboo sword in her hands. "Ah…" I started. The girl smiled, blushing a little. "I'd like to enlist." She said calmly as if it was something of the quotidian events. I let out a chuckle. "Well, I'm not the one to be a sexist, but Hijikata-san would not approve of a _girl_ joining the forces… I am sure he will disapprove." I tried to turn her down politely. It was not a lie, either; Hijikata-san would disapprove for sure. He was the kind of person, at least on the outside, who would let a piglet join before letting a girl even hold a sword in her hands. But she would not take my no for an answer. She kept on insisting that she had to join, mentioning once in her pleas that she had to get some sort of… a revenge? Now that sounded familiar. Tetsu-kun had also joined to avenge his parents' death. I sighed. I knew there was no hope in persuading kids of these kind—I knew. I had met Ichimura Tetsunosuke. "I will see what I can do, but I wouldn't get your hopes up about it." I turned, hearing the girl's joyful squeak behind me.

"Hi-ji-ka-ta-sa-n" I called, stepping inside his room. He was sitting in front of his desk as usual, smoking on his pipe. "What is it _now_, Souji?" He grunted, irritated. "There's… er… someone wanting to enlist…" He glared up at me. "If he is strong enough, you know w—" I cut him off. "That's the thing… er… it's a girl." I tried to bring it up as smoothly as possible, but I was never good at that sort of thing. I plugged my ears and ran out of the room as Hijikata-san threw out a loud, resonant "NO" directly at my face. I sighed, though not disappointedly—I knew his answer before I asked. I felt foolish for even bringing up the topic, but the girl needed a straight answer from the top. I turned to deliver my message, but found the girl standing just in front of me. "Excuse me, H-Hijikata-san?" She called bravely. I stared, wondering what Hijikata-san would answer with. But without a doubt, it would be another no. He had refused many _men_ wanting to enlist a few days ago, let alone a little girl… but his reaction was quite different from what I had predicted. He took one look at the girl and threw an order at me: "Souji. Take this girl to the dojo and have a match. A short one." I blinked. Had I heard him right? But my suspicion was cleared as he repeated his order and the girl smiled at me brightly, waiting for me to show her to the dojo. "Yes, sir…" I said, still feeling disbelief.

I put on my usual uniform; make sure the bamboo sword was not too short, not too long, used to my grips… the usual check-ups. Especially on the sword, because we had just gotten a new inventory and received new swords. The girl looked weak, I thought, but one can never judge a book by its cover. I braced myself and walked out into the dojo, where many of the shinsengumi were watching with interest—sure enough, Tetsu-kun was there. I smiled and stood facing the girl, who had also changed into comfortable fighting clothes, but no armors or gears. "You will need armors." I suggested, but she shook her head. "Hm… suit yourself…" I murmured, a bit aggravated. I hadn't felt this angry in quite a while, yet I had no clue what I was angry about. I took my stance and readied myself for the first attack. The girl took one swing with her sword as if to practice—and it was a good swing, too, did not look at all like a beginner—and launched her first strike. I was surprised at her speed, as I had not expected it to come from an opponent of mine, even from a man. I barely managed to block her attack, but saw an opening and went in straight for her side. I was surprised once more as she jumped and twirled in the air, landing straight behind me and striking my back. Panicking, I quickly turned around and parried her attack. What _is_ this? I thought to myself as I parried a series of speedy attacks, faster than any I had seen from my training partners. I was backing off, or rather, made to back off, all the while the "audience" cheering and awing loudly.

"That is enough." The girl stopped her attacks. I dropped my sword and looked up, my eyes still panicking. Hijikata-san had just walked onto the dojo. The spectators were quiet. He walked over to the girl and grabbed her sword. I fell to my knees, unable to stand properly with shaky legs. Who is this… I could feel murmurs rising among the crowd, and I felt embarrassed. Embarrassed, and angry. Very angry. She had humiliated me, a mere kid, a _girl_, who didn't look as old as Tetsu-kun, even. It was then that I noticed my hands were covered in bruises. I looked up. Hijikata-san's lips were moving, yet I could not hear anything. I could see the girl squealing with joy, and the others cheering and clapping. Apparently, she was accepted as a girl into the Shinsengumi. I was, once again, appalled—although this time, I was not feeling to fortunate. Hijikata-san approached me and held out his hand. With his help, I pulled myself up shakily and shook my head. Noises were still coming in blurred. Hijikata-san had ordered a few to help me back to my room. I glanced at the girl as I walked out. She was now surrounded by a horde of people, of whom included Tetsu-kun. I turned my head and walked towards my room, leaning on Heisuke's shoulder, clutching my throbbing head. Would I be kicked out for losing to a girl? Would I be hated by Hijikata-san? Not worthy of my duties anymore? Sharp thoughts ran through my head as Heisuke and one other young man helped me lie down and one of the put a cold towel on my head, the other treating my bruises.

Later that afternoon, I sat up. I could not go to sleep like this. My usual calm and worry-free mind was now boggled. I didn't like it one bit. I walked outside and breathed in. It seemed like my ears were working properly again, and my legs more stable. Just then, I saw the girl walking toward my room, dressed in pink kimono and a large blue bow on her head, with a bowl of water and fresh towels and bandages. "Ah, Okita-san… You're awake. How are your hands?" She asked politely. I felt my face changing. I tried to fix it quickly and gave her a nod. "They'll be fine. Ah… I wanted to ask you something…" The girl put her head down a little bit. I blinked. "I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Ryuusuke Ayano, 19 years old." She smiled. "…EHHHHH!" I gasped. "19? But you look 14, 15 at the most!" I exclaimed. "Oh, I'm sorry… I did not mean to be rude." I quickly flashed a smile. "Well, it seems you know my already. Okita Souji." I held out my hand. Ayano blinked and looked at my face. She paused for a moment, but grabbed my hand and shook it, returning a sweet smile.

---------------------------------

**A/N: **This is longer than what I usually write... R&R please!


End file.
